1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a daily activity recognition method and system, and more particularly, to a method and a system for recognizing daily activities of an old person by using sensors.
The present invention was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2006-S-007-02, titled: Ubiquitous Health Monitoring Module and System Development].
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a method of recognizing daily activities, there are a vision-based method and radio frequency identification (RFID)-based method.
In the case of the vision-based method, a camera such as closed-circuit television (CCTV) is installed in a home and an activity is recognized by analyzing camera images. Via this method, daily activities of an old person may be recognized while the old person is not aware of that. However, in the vision-based method, since it is required to process moving pictures, complexity of processing is high, processing time is long, and it is difficult to provide high quality. Also, since it is required to install cameras in a home, a user may feel that the user is observed.
In the case of RFID-based method, an RFID tag is attached to things in a home and an old person wears a reader, thereby recognizing daily activities. The RFID-based method has an advantage that information on using things related to daily activities maybe directly known. However, since the old person should wear the reader that is big, it is difficult to apply the method to a real life. Also, when attaching an RFID tag to a material such as metal, a recognition function of the RFID tag is decreased.